


Do you still believe in one another?

by orphan_account



Series: Iggy is a sweetheart (No I fucking aint) [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Coming Out (again), Hurt/Comfort, Iggy is a sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is having a hard time dealing with Ian's bipolar, Iggy comes home and Mickey is surprised by his reaction and his help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you still believe in one another?

Mickey is trying to be patient, he really is, he knows he has to be, but Ian is really starting to get to him. He steals a glance at the younger boy. It has been a bit over a week and Ian still isn't getting out of bed other than to take a piss. He's barely eaten anything either, even though Mickey has made him food he knows Ian likes.  
“Hey tough guy, you getting out of bed today?” Mickey asks, trying his hardest not to sound hopeful...or worse desperate. Ian mumbles something incoherent back at him.  
“What was that? Come on Gallagher speak up” Mickey says his voice with a slight teasing tone. Ian rolls over slowly, making it seem like it's the hardest task he's ever had to undertake and glares at Mickey.  
“I said fuck off” He growls loudly. Mickey blinks a couple of times and rubs his fingers into his eyelids.  
“Fuck you, You have to get out of this fucking bed at some point” Mickey knows he's screaming from the way Ian recoils and from the way his words feel raspy in his throat, but he feels like no sound is coming out. He looks over at Ian before turning around to walk out of the room. He pauses at the door.  
“Sorry” He says quietly, just loud enough for Ian to hear. 

Mickey stumbles groggily into the kitchen and is surprised to see Iggy sitting there calmly, sipping on a coffee.  
“Hey” Mickey states cautiously. Iggy grins at him  
“Hey man, who were you yelling at?” He asks.  
“My...” Mickey pauses on the word boyfriend. Not because he's afraid to say it but because Ian is more to him than that.  
“Ian, I was yelling at Ian” he says finally and Iggy frowns at him  
“Gallagher? Why were you yelling at Gallagher for?” Iggy asks confused. Mickey snorts at him in amusement and Iggy punches him in the arm.  
“What? You mean you haven't heard? Where the fuck have you been? Jail?” Mickey huffs and Iggy laughs.  
“Nah, well, I was in for a couple weeks cause of some petty theft bullshit, but, I've been shacking up with an older women since. Good fucking sex, ya know.”  
“So why you home then?”  
“Her ex-husband came back, wants her back, she wants him back, she kicked me out”  
“Raw deal man”  
“Yeah, I was actually starting to like her kid.”  
“Oh Jesus fuck... a kid?”  
“Shut the fuck up. What's wrong with Gallagher?” Mickey pauses, biting on his lip, not sure how much he should tell Iggy. He thinks to himself that maybe he can change the subject but his older brother is staring expectantly at him. Mickey runs his hands through his hair and sits down. It's still a few moments before he actually opens his mouth.  
“I can't... I can't get him to get out of bed. Its been more than a week...nearly two. I don't know what the fuck to do” Mickey clasps and unclasps his hands together in an effort to calm himself down.  
“Ian's got Bipolar or some fucking shit. He's fucking depressed...but more than just your run-of-the-mill, south-side depressed. It's so fucking fucked. I said I'd look after him but...” Mickey shuts himself up and looks over at Iggy horrified because it's just dawned on him that he has no idea how he's going to react to what Mickey's saying, or even if he realizes exactly WHAT Mickey is saying. However all Iggy does is blink at him a few times, take the last swig of his coffee, stand up and stroll off in the direction of Mickey's room. Mickey frowns and pushes himself up to stumble after his brother in shock.

“Hey kiddo” Iggy says gently as he plonks himself down next to Ian on Mickey's bed. He reaches his hand out and runs it through Ian's hair and Mickey admits that the twisting feeling in his stomach is probably jealousy.  
“How ya feeling?” Iggy asks softly.  
“I don't want to talk to you, go away” Ian hisses. Iggy gets up and walks over so he's squatting down in front of Ian's face.  
“Well too bad Gallagher. It's just you and me, so you're gonna talk or some shit”  
“I know Mickey's here”  
“I can make him leave?” it comes out more like a question than a statement and if Ian was in a better state of mind he would have laughed.  
“You can't make him leave, he won't let you.”  
“Yeah stubborn fuck my brother isn't he?”  
“I like the way he smells” Ian says quietly  
“What?” Iggy queries in surprise  
“I like the way he smells” Ian repeats a little louder.  
“Well you're the only one”  
“Damn it, Fuck”  
“What's up?”  
“I'm not meant to be talking to you”  
“It's not too bad is it?  
“No”  
“Good. Cause this next part is going to suck.” Iggy lets his words sink in for a second and Ian frowns, but before he can ask what's going to suck Iggy has crudely slipped his hands under his body and levered him up so that he can throw him over his shoulder.  
“Turn the shower on” Iggy growls at Mickey, Mickey blinks at this brother a couple of times  
“Uhhhhhhhhh”  
“Now” Iggy snaps  
“Okay Jesus, keep your fucking panties on” Mickey quips back, a slight amusement sneaking into his voice despite the fact he's still eying Iggy and Ian wearily. He waits one more second before slipping out of the bedroom into the bathroom.

Iggy brings Ian into the bathroom just moments after Mickey turns the shower on. Ian is struggling and clawing at Iggy's back. It occurs to Mickey that this is the most active he's seen Ian since that night at the Alibi. It also occurs to him that Iggy must be in a lot of pain because Ian is one strong fucker. Iggy doesn't show it though and simply tosses Ian under the running water.  
Ian screams bloody murder.  
“What the hell? What the fuck is wrong with you?” He yells at Iggy, he even makes a swiping motion outwards in an attempt to hit him but makes no actual effort to get out from under the water. He just stays there looking saturated and disheveled and fuming. Mickey can't help but think how pathetic Ian looks and immediately hates himself for it, because Ian isn't pathetic, Ian is strong, brave, caring, smart, funny, beautiful. He's basically Mickey's whole god damn world.  
“Oi Earth to dip-shit” He hears Iggy quip and he snaps his eyes over to his brother.  
“Wanna grab him some dry clothes?”  
“Yeah sure whatever, I'll be back in a second” Mickey wanders off towards his room and Iggy turns to look at Ian.  
“You gonna hit me if I turn the water off?”  
“Nah” Iggy raises an eyebrow at Ian but walks over and turns the water off anyway. Ian is shivering.  
“Sorry kiddo, didn't know what else to do” Ian looks at him sceptically.  
“Well now I'm fucking freezing”  
“Yeah but you're out of bed, so I think I did good” Ian begins laughing at that, not a earth-shattering happy laugh, more of a soft, barely there giggle. Iggy smiles softly at him. Mickey walks back into the bathroom with a pile of clothes. He's not actually sure which of the items are Ian's and which of them are his. He places them on the floor next to the shower.  
“Come on Ig, pretty sure mumbles can get dressed on his own” Iggy walks out and Mickey stays behind for a couple more seconds.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah”

Mickey and Iggy sit themselves down on the couch waiting for Ian, Iggy lights up a cigarette takes a long drag and passes it to Mickey.  
“so you and Gallagher...you're friends, or some shit now?” Iggy asks taking the cigarette back of Mickey. Mickey stares at him  
“No me and Gallagher ain't friends or some shit”  
“Then why you helping him out so much?”  
“not cause we're friends” Iggy frowns, eying his younger brother up and down. After a moment something dawns on him and his eyes widen  
“He's your girl!” Iggy blurts out.  
“Pretty sure Ian's a guy” Mickey quips defensively, grabbing the cigarette. A cheeky, shit-eating grin forms on Iggy's face.  
“yeah, yeah. I know. I just meant... you love him?”  
“yeah I fuckin' love him”  
“good cause this shit's probably gonna get real fuckin' difficult”  
“don't you think I know that?”  
“yeah, I think you know that” Iggy holds out his hand for the cigarette and Mickey places it between his fingers. Mickey watches as his older brother takes an extra long drag of the almost finished stick, letting the smoke blow out his nostrils.  
“You know much about this bi-polar crap?” Iggy asks once he's done.  
“Not a clue” Mickey replies just as Ian saunters in now dry and fully dressed and plonks himself on the couch next to Mickey.  
“So what are we going to do now?”  
“We could go visit your family” Mickey states cautiously, not really sure how Ian is going to react. That's one of the things that's going to be difficult he realizes suddenly. Never really knowing how Ian's going to react. He also realizes he really doesn't care.  
“I don't want to visit my family” Ian snarks pulling Mickey back to what's right in front of him. He nods in agreement at the red-head  
“Fair enough then.” He answers. Iggy has gotten up and walked over to the fridge, he stands in front of the open appliance and peers at its contents.  
“We could do a beer run?” He calls out.  
“I could really do with a bloody walk anyway” He continues.  
“You could go on a beer run ya damn self” Mickey hollers back at his brother. Ian scoffs at the two of them. He stands up and reaches out a hand to pull his partner up. Mickey looks at the out-stretch hand conspicuously.  
“What?”  
“I wanna go”  
“You wanna leave the house”  
“Yeah, that a problem”  
“No it's not a problem tough guy”

They walk down the street together quietly, Mickey's hand wrapped in Ian's and Iggy walking a couple of steps behind the pair. He watches them carefully. He notices the way one of them will instinctively jerk away when someone else is walking towards them on the footpath but then relax into the hold again. The way Mickey will slow his pace down when Ian's feet start to drag, the way Ian is stealing tiny loving glances at his brother but more importantly the way his brother looks at Ian.  
“You guys are fuckin cute as shit” Iggy calls out to them.  
“Yeah we fucking are” Mickey calls back  
“Yeah we fucking are” Ian agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a great need for Iggy in my life okay. it should also be noted that I really don't know much about bipolar so if this isn't 100% accurate I'm sorry but it's more meant to be about how Mickey and Iggy are dealing with it (and they don't know much about it either)


End file.
